


【快新】凌晨三点公厕记事

by miaooo



Series: 零散AU [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Light 女装, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 大学同宿舍不同寝设定。梗源不属于我。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 零散AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	【快新】凌晨三点公厕记事

凌晨三点，缩在被窝里熬夜看书的工藤打了一个哈欠。糟了，有点想上厕所……但是他裸睡。

从宿舍到公共厕所要穿过走廊，光着身子走过去是不现实的。工藤考虑了一下，决定拿件外套。都这个点儿了，不应该会有人吧。他心想着，走进了卫生间。不过里面果然有人。

这样一来可就尴尬了，他真就只穿了真空外套，比珍珠还真。工藤心中羞耻，脸上发烧，也下意识地去看那人穿了什么，没想到——

——竟是裸着上身，下面穿着渔网袜的黑羽快斗。咻，是你啊。几乎同步认出了对方的两人各松了一口气，但又同时提心吊胆起来。

工藤走到黑羽旁边一格的小便池前，两人一个眼神的交换，似乎就已默契地决定，今天这事就假装没有遇到对方。

其实黑羽快斗刚出去蹦完迪回来。他有走窗户出入宿舍的本领，舍友对于前一晚他床上没人、第二天一早便又突然出现早就见怪不怪。今天他本来也约了工藤的，只是圣诞期间已经连着浪了两天了，工藤不想再陪他去，才会因为连续熬夜一时睡不着而独自看书。

嗨完回宿的黑羽换下女装，突然感觉到想要尿尿，就大大咧咧只穿着裤衩和袜子摸进了厕所。想也不觉得会有人。就只是巧合遇上了巧合，FLAG遇上了FLAG。

工藤从他身后路过，在他身上闻到轻微的酒味。难怪这家伙约等于光着身子还不觉得冷呢……

工藤尿到一半，黑羽突然插嘴道：新一，来做吧。

什……？！工藤尿都给吓回去。回了一句：不要，我很困了。

他本来就有点烦黑羽，尤其是刚才看到他那一吓，瞌睡虫都被赶跑了。

黑羽欺近他身后，道：你忘带钥匙了吧。工藤一惊，他尿完尿连忙掏兜，才想起这是黑羽上次留在他那边的外套。也是，骚气的长款，他才不穿这种衣服。然而口袋空空。

“等下帮忙开个门……”工藤只好对他道。夜店女王乘胜追击，语调玩味：“不付出点儿什么吗？”索性用身体把工藤的去路挡了，让他夹在自己和墙的中间。“淋浴间那边没人的吧。”他单手撑在新一身后的墙上，凑得很近微仰起脸轻声对他说话。工藤注意到他脸上的妆还没有卸，看起来精致又漂亮。

这个点宿舍是没有热水的。淋浴间安安静静，不会有人去做什么，况且还可以锁门。

可周末不是才出去开过房吗……工藤想说不，被一个带着酒气的吻截断了。——好香……！黑暗制约了视力，惊讶中他首先感觉到的竟然是黑羽嘴唇上的香气，其后是落在舌尖的甜味。有点像蜜桃，至少足够让他在脑海中描摹出淡粉但色泽饱满的嘴唇的样子。他没有和女孩接过吻，黑羽也只会让他尝到自己口红的味道。都是血气方刚的男孩子，这名副其实的香吻让新一一下子忘了要去推开他的想法。

两人腻歪了一会儿，柔软的嘴唇反复磨蹭，新一感觉到对方像在耷拉着眼皮偷偷看他，也不知道是不是够清醒。无奈他在嘴上抽了个空，低声说：“你现在这个样子，起得来吗？”这次黑羽按着他的肩膀把他推在了墙上，大摇大摆把身体切近他怀里。工藤没法再裹紧衣服前襟，这下子两个人真是裸胸对在一起。

“大半夜光着身子穿着我的外套，还担心我起不起得来？不应该担心一下我哪儿来的心思去开你们宿舍的门吗。”他一边说这一边以指尖顺着工藤身体的中线由上至下划，经过胸口来到腹肌，越往下越让他的脸颊变得又红又热。工藤整个人笼罩在那个人的气息中，伸手推他的胸口，却仿佛被那灼热的体温烫了一下。实际能闻到的本人的气味今日混了一点酒香，可比衣服上的味道给人感觉好多了。

本以为黑羽把手停在他下腹就意味着他会主动不再耍流氓，可新一即使不断压着音量警告，也没能制止他放肆地摸起自己的胸肌和腹肌。没衣服蔽体的形势太过危险，进不去宿舍的工藤又只能受制于人，被他狠狠吃了一顿豆腐。工藤终于妥协，以万一厕所还会有人进来为由，催黑羽快回去一趟自己宿舍拿东西办事。

他溜进淋浴间稍稍等候了片刻，黑羽推门走了进来，并顺手把门锁上了。他手里拿着迷你装的润滑剂，还是没有多穿点衣服。虽然光线很暗，工藤仍旧借着窗外投进来的灯光和轻薄月光，看清来他在渔网袜里边穿着的白色胖次。即使有垫档，正面仍然出现了不隐晦的凸起。

你怎么这么胆大啊！工藤毫不客气地对他抛了个白眼，还有刚刚难道是把宿舍钥匙放在屁兜里的吗？不是，黑羽说，放在耳后或是乳沟，你可以猜一下。工藤作势要踹他，黑羽灵巧地跳到他近前来。

淋浴间显然没有床上方便，黑羽只是跟工藤对面站着，将自己的外套前襟彻底敞开。两人肉贴肉地抱在一起，工藤分开腿，好让黑羽的手顺着他的后腰伸下去，从背后抠进了自己的穴眼。还可以接吻。这姿势亲密有余却几分别扭，但他们一人带着睡意，一人带着酒意，两个人都不甚在意。二人吻得黏黏糊糊，就像黑羽的手指搅在他后穴里的触感。扩到二指可以正常出入了他还没什么感觉，只是在黑羽腿上勒出菱形的黑色线绳磨着他细嫩的大腿内侧皮肤，让他情绪有些毛躁。黑羽把手换到前面探进他的腿间，深入手指时以手掌自会阴在外侧挤压，可以准确地按在他的前列腺并让他涌起一股冲动。黑羽的手腕至小臂处搔着他的蛋和鸡鸡，敏感处一阵痒意之下工藤忍不住想要合拢双腿，却猛然发现自己如同在夹他的手。“等……”他一开口，明明没很大声，回荡在深夜寂静的浴室里却显得尤为突兀，连忙收住声音。可喘息压不下去，即使夹紧屁股也阻止不了在里面开扩、引逗他身体的手。黑羽连续搓摩着身体里那一点，直到工藤拽他的手腕要求他拿出来，努力吞下呻吟却显得像是在啜泣，阴茎更是高高立起。“可以了吧……”这么豪放的扩张姿势过于让人羞耻，他甚至想抬腿躲开胯下的手。

黑羽只是将手掌向上抬就逼他踮脚。被他的指尖操得腰软，新一重心前倾，上半身栽进他的怀里。“好色啊，新一……你的屁股在吸我的手，还弄出水声哎。”

怪四周又暗又安静，新一竖耳细听之下更是臊得脑袋都昏了。他切身感受到自己润湿的黏膜被撑分的姿态和下面传来的声音同调。本想着只要满足这个借酒发疯的家伙就得了，所以才打算他想怎么搞都予以配合，没想到蒙着稀薄睡意的身体反应这么直白。

新一整个身子都热了起来。外套依然有点碍事，在黑羽的建议下脱掉了。尽管平日里也是在这个地方赤身裸体，且此时更是没有外人，工藤还是对自己光着身子的现状感到莫名羞耻。随意找了一道墙面，双手撑着身体，塌下腰，他面色微红地回头望向黑羽快斗：“来吧。”

那个变态女装癖站在他身后，把裤袜从前面扯下，扶着屌就蹭他的股沟。工藤给他顶得想往前跑，被拉着腰一杆进洞。他压着声音整个人都绷紧了，倒是黑羽唔了一声，摸他的臀底（不要碰那里！他真的会有感觉的），之后他的右手突然过分利索地绕到他前身，缠上了他的勃起。

工藤还没来得及作出任何反应，就被握着命根子一气插到了底。

这次他自喉咙深处呼出一声呜咽，声音的性质无比让人联想“有爽到”，心里却接连诅咒着这家伙突然猴急个什么劲。

黑羽整个人贴在了他背上，蛋蛋贴在屁股后面，阴茎更是被他紧紧吸住卡进深处，恨不得连为一体。爽得周身放松一样把下巴搭在新一肩上，不住小声地、梦呓一般呼唤他的名字。新一被他塞得满满，还让他朝旁边挤分开了腿。他后头连带着放松的同时，黑羽一气不歇地冲撞起来。

新一被他突如其来的深顶搞得腰都拱起，费尽全力才把叫声压到不至于惊动旁人的嗓子里小小一点儿。

太快……黑羽一边抱紧他干他、由着性子几乎每一下都碾在他敏感处，一边控制着节奏撸他的阴茎。前后配合之下新一错觉自己马上就能射出来。喝酒之后多少有些钝感拖拉，黑羽此时这速战速决的暗示反倒让工藤松了一口气。然而直到他几次狠狠吮紧体内的肉棒才注意到，那人居然总能挑好时机，在他想要到不行时稍微松了掌心，引得他耸着屁股求干。虽然二人早已有了身体上的默契，可要恶劣地控制得这么精准，让人难免质疑他是不是真的喝得微醺。新一知道快斗决计不会放他自己抚慰自己，何况他身子这样摇晃着实腾不出手来。心下又气又急又兴奋，前后都想要更多。

“啊！”工藤突然惊叫一声，他一不留神胸口蹭到了浴室墙壁的瓷砖上。冰凉的表面碰到因兴起而挺立的乳头，好冷却激起爽意，让他打了一个激灵。黑羽也是反应极快，抬手直接捂住他胸肉。——就好像墙壁都不让碰似的！“唔嗯！你别弄……”新一艰难控制着音量，夹杂着喘息。他情动时的粗糙音色尤为性感撩人，可这跟黑羽要不要听他的并不构成直接联系，他揪住新一的胸部又拧又揉。要放在平时这绝对能让新一停不下叫床，他用手腕堵住嘴，扭着身子挣扎，却被快斗扣在怀里无从逃走。

黑羽索性空出两手摸他的乳肉。工藤的前身失了抚慰，身体反倒不由自主，更加吸吮起他的肉棒来。黑羽得势，在里面翻着花儿地搅，像要把那高热的肉洞都烫化了。工藤的胸口在他手下起伏，乳晕凸了一圈。他拨弄着那尾指尖大小的肉粒，原本攒紧变硬的豆豆被他揉得柔软好捏。

手上和下身的欲望一满足，黑羽禁不住有些飘飘然。工藤忽觉颈边嫩肉被吮住，反射性地一偏头：“喂，别留下印子！”

如梦初醒，黑羽反倒闷闷不乐起来。“抱歉呐。”他一字一顿道，伸出舌头顺着新一肩颈连接处舔过去，虎牙虎视眈眈压在他薄薄的皮肤上。工藤好像终于无心去管这些事，随着他用力呼吸的频率越来越规律，黑羽知道他快要到了，单手便捞起他一条腿，另一只手扣住新一脑后，迫使他单脚站着，扭过头承担他的亲吻。

他用力太过，工藤甚至只能踮着脚，然而腰软得等同于整个人被他按在墙壁上操干。反手在黑羽身上借力，揽住了他的腰却如同将两个人更紧密地贴合在一起。口舌相接模糊了呻吟，没空抚慰的下体流着水跳动着，最终喷溅得到处都是。

……

记忆截止在这里。

第二天工藤在自己的宿舍床上醒来，腰痛得非常清晰。他如印象里上床时一样什么都没穿。室友们都出门去了，他今晨没课，天已经很亮。下床后他看见黑羽的风衣挂在原来的地方，而不是如他最后的印象里，落在更衣室的凳子上。不禁有点疑惑是否事自己做了个奇怪的梦。

桌上的手机不失时机地一个震动，工藤看过去，屏幕上显示着是黑羽的消息传来：“睡得好吗w 等下过去拿我的外套♡”

他恶狠狠地回过去：“把我的衣服还来！！#”

**Author's Note:**

> ※想说gtxy之所以裸睡并且大半夜出门上厕所不穿衣服，是因为hykd跟他恶作剧把他的所有胖次都换成了女式内裤（hykd的）。gtxy拒绝穿，并觉得下空情况穿上衣很奇怪，直接穿外裤又磨裆，才这么偷偷摸摸的。【总之是很放飞自我的梗  
> 在此之前已经多次不经意间（?）在奇怪的地方留下女式内衣，让gtxy防不胜防且非常头疼，万一室友比他先发现，他可就有麻烦了（x


End file.
